Digimon Zero Two X
by OneLonelyPickle
Summary: Chapter 9 now up after a very long hiatus! Is Iori strong enough to protect his friends when the threat at Koushirou's apartment proves too much for Wormmon? Is he a warrior that his grandfather would praise? P.S: Picture may be overused, I know, but need one so that my avatar, Pinkie Pie, isn't the cover image. Could be misleading :P
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Zero Two X**

An epic continuation of "Digimon Zero Two" by OneLonelyPickle

_Everything we know is about to be tested..._

_Two worlds at the breaking point..._

_Evil Digimon from lands unknown descend upon our freedom..._

_New friends and old friends..._

_We come together in our darkest days..._

_Alone we are doomed..._

_Together, united in our pursuit of survival, we stand a chance..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is slightly AU, as only certain chosen people get Digimon, not everyone. We all know that was a stupid way to end one of the best Digimon series, anyway.

**Chapter 1 - Christmas Eve Eve**

Yagami Residence

Yagami Hikari, a pretty twelve year old girl, was slowly wrapping her Christmas tree, situated in the living room in front of the glass door to the balcony, in tinsel. She had a deep affection for this time of year and all its little intricacies: the fluffy snow falls, the many red and green lights that lit up the city at night, the way people would greet you with a "Merry Christmas", regardless if you knew them or not. But her favorite part was Christmas morning, when she, her parents, and her older brother Taichi would get up at precisely 6:15 AM to open the gifts which "Santa Claus" had left for them while they were asleep. For the past four or so years, her and her brother's Digimon had joined them.

Hikari was humming "Jingle Bells" and placing ornaments on the tree, not noticing her small, feline Digimon partner Tailmon watching her on the couch.

"Hikari, what are you doing to that tree?"

Hikari, surprised by the sudden voice, dropped the ornament she was holding and it rolled under the tree. She got down on all fours and retrieved it.

"I'm putting Christmas ornaments on it-you know, to make it more, well... Christmassy in here! Plus it's a tradition."

Tailmon pricked her head to the left and quizzically looked at her female companion. Hikari was not too tall, and not too short, but just above average height and it suited her well. She had short brown hair and wore a pink sweater, tight black jeans, and red socks with little Christmas trees on them.

"It's a tradition to buy trees and put weird silver stuff and strange balls on them?"

Hikari replied as she placed another ornament on the tree, close to the top.

"Yep, just for Christmas. Then we take off all the tinsel, ornaments, candy canes and the star and place them away for next year, along with the tree."

Tailmon yawned as she curled up into a napping position.

"Just put all that junk up around the house instead."

"But if we did that where would Santa put all the presents"

Hikari giggled as she said this. Tailmon cringed as she remembered this "Santa Claus" figure. Last Christmas Eve, as she was returning to her bed after getting a drink of water from the kitchen, "Santa" had stepped on her tail and made it sore for days. She closed her eyes.

"He can keep his 'presents'. I don't know about you, but the idea of accepting random objects from a fat, bearded stranger who hops down your chimney seems a bit strange."

Hikari laughed whole heartedly at Tailmon's comment and began to pull a medium sized, white sphere out of the box at her feet. There was a flat side to it and

a picture rested inside. It was of her, Tailmon, and all the other Chosen Children and their Digimon partners. She smiled as she remembered those times. Tailmon had hopped off the couch and strode over to the box. peeking her little nose and eyes into it. Under a few miscellaneous ornaments of varying colors and shapes was a beautiful star.

It was a pale white, adorned with a stripe pattern. It had five points and was about the size of Tailmon's head. She picked it up and stared at it for a while. Hikari glanced down once more to see her Digimon friend entranced by the star, which incited a grin.

"That's the star. You put that at the very top of the tree, and when you plug the cord in and turn everything on, it lights up."

Tailmon could barely take her eyes off it and droned a response.

"It's so pretty..."

"It'll look even better when we light it up. Here, I'll help you put it on!"

Hikari knely over and grabbed Tailmon. She picked her up and placed her high above her head, balancing her the perfect distance away from the top of the tree. Tailmon carefully leaned forward and placed the star on the topmost branch. Placing Tailmon back unto the floor, she proceded to the back of the tree.

"Hikari, the star hasn't made light yet..."

She was cut off when Hikari plugged the two cords together and all of a sudden the tree and the star on top burst into light, striking her dumb. She beamed as much as the tree itself. Hikari returned from behind the tree and picked up Tailmon. She walked over to the couch and placed Tailmon on a cushion, then sat down beside her. They both stared at the tree, Tailmon going "woooooow". For the longest time they just sat there, until finally Tailmon had dozed off and Hikari, seeing this, picked her up and brought her to their bed. Hikari herself was tired, so she hopped into bed as well. Cuddling up with her soft, white Digimon kitty, she fell asleep.

Takaishi Residence

A dirty blonde haired boy was on his knees on the floor of his room beside his bed, taking Christmas presents from a pile to his right and covering them ever so carefully with the red and green wrapping paper. This boy was Takaishi Takeru, age twelve. Takeru lived in an apartment building with his mother, Takaishi Natsuko, in the middle of Odaiba, Japan.

"It's a good thing Mom stocked up on all these rolls of wrapping paper; with all these gifts to wrap I'm going to need two or three more."

His Digimon partner Patamon, who was on the other side of the bed, was also working on wrapping the few gifts he had acquired for some of his Digimon pals; a jet black, downy scarf for Hawkmon, a small yellow blanket with purple stripes on it for Armadimon, a pink nail filer with a fish pattern on it for Tailmon, an exceptionally awesome dark green tuque for V-Mon with a golden chevron on it (Patamon didn't think V-Mon could tell the difference between that and the letter V) and of course, for Wormmon, he bought an artist's kit, complete with art and coloring pencils, special artistic papers and rulers of different sizes and occupations.

Poor Patamon had never wrapped up a present before, and therefore, he was having his fair share of troubles. He called out to Takeru.

"Umm...Takeru...a little help?"

Takeru put down the roll of tape in his left hand and peered over at Patamon. The little brown and white flying Digimon was all tied up with tape and had pieces of stray blue wrapping paper stuck to his wings. Takeru let out a hearty laugh and got up. He walked over to his little friend and carefully pulled the clear plastic tape off.

"You know Patamon, usually the object of wrapping Christmas presents is to put the tape on the gifts, not all over yourself!"

He laughed again and Patamon sheepishly smiled. After they finished wrapping their gifts, putting away all the unused materials and throwing out all the garbage, Takeru and Patamon jumped onto the bed and closed their eyes. The bed was about one and a quarter the length of Takeru, with a blue and white cover on top and tan sheets underneath. They both were thinking about the party tomorrow; the Christmas Eve one that all the Chosen Children were planning since last week. Patamon was looking forward to the gratefulness his friends would show when he handed them their gifts, and Takeru was looking forward to a great time with all twelve Chosen Children.

"Patamon..."

Takeru's partner turned around on his side to look at his friend, who was giving him an awkward stare. He attempted to say something, than stopped himself. Patamon gave him his signature smile; only a truly evil being could help but be won over.

"What is it Takeru? You can tell me anything!"

Takeru had a timid look on his face, trying to force himself to express his feelings.

"Do you think Hikari likes me?"

Patamon chortled slightly before giving him another reassuring glance.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you think so; you've been friends for years! Did something happen between you two?"

Takeru, realizing Patamon didn't really know what he was talking about, returned an understanding smile.

_"She just sees me as a friend of course... why should she think otherwise? I'm nothing special; I'm not brave like Daisuke and Taichi, or smart like Koushiro and Ken... I'm just the average Joe."_

He placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling for long the two tired friends fell asleep bathed in moonlight, courtesy of the bedroom window, dreaming of soon to see friends and would-be lovers.

Motomiya Residence

"No don't go through that door! The evil Doctor Pitt has a trap set up!"

Motomiya Daisuke (another twelve year old) and his blue Digimon partner V-Mon were sitting on the couch, wide eyed, watching their favorite night-time television show, "The Quizzical Adventures of Blue and Black". The show's two main characters, Bradley Blue and Murphy Black, were detectives who solved crimes in their big American city. From time to time, their archenemy Emanuel "Doctor" Pitt would attempt to incapacitate them, using an array of predictable, cliché traps. Daisuke and V-Mon, however, with their limited perception, would always be surprised when Blue walked into a fissure filled with snakes or when Black narrowly escaped death by accidentally dropping a pen that had been rigged to explode by one of Pitt's goons.

In the episode Daisuke and V-Mon were watching, Blue, trying to find a stolen gold trophy belonging to a big wig philanthropist, wandered into an abandoned mansion thought to be inhabited by the object's thieves; in reality, the whole place was a big trap set up by Doctor Pitt. Blue was headed to the master bedroom, the door of which had a bucket of acid precariously on top of it, ready to fall on whoever entered. Daisuke and V-Mon tensed and frantically yelled at the television for him to turn around.

The two friends cheered as Black pulled his associate back just before the bucket fell; not an easy task considering Blue was the overweight and short one, and his partner the tall, slim one. Doctor Pitt cursed them as they ran away outside and got into their car, now knowing the true location of the trophy: the philanthropist's own house! Daisuke and V-Mon gasped and leaned forward as they learned the cold hard secret: the middle aged, rich philanthropist was actually Doctor Pitt's evil henchman, Bowler, in disguise, and that the whole case was a setup! With their attention fully devoted to the television show, it disappointed them greatly when the commercial cut in.

"Man, I hate when they do that just when it gets to the good parts!"

Daisuke got up and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Hey V-Mon, I'm going to make a snack, you want something?"

V-Mon turned back to look at his partner and beamed.

"ICECREAM... ahem, please!"

Daisuke smiled and waved at him.

"Coming right up buddy!"

Coming back with the ice cream for himself and his Digimon, Daisuke took a seat just as the show came back on. The show dragged on for another predictable, unoriginal fifteen minutes (of course to the two pals it was the smartest thing they'd ever seen) until finally the two detectives had found the real trophy and put Pitt and Bowler behind bars once more. Daisuke and V-Mon cheered and sang along to the ending credits and then turned off the T.V.

After putting the bowls and spoons into the sink, Daisuke turned around to V-Mon. He began to speak in a mock British accent.

"Blue, I do believe the evil Doctor Pitt is upstairs as we speak, planning his next dastardly scheme."

V-Mon, catching his drift, also replied in a similar accent.

"Yes Black, I agree completely. Let's go get him and bring him to the ol' stony lonesome!"

Sneaking upstairs one foot at a time, Daisuke and V-Mon slowly opened the door to "the evil Doctor Pitt's laboratory" and looked inside. Canisters of unnamed chemicals littered the floor, clothes was strewn about carelessly, and it smelled of every perfume under the sun. It was almost... like a teenage girl's bedroom.

The duo spotted what must have been Pitt, lying in bed, appearing to be asleep. Daisuke pulled a tiny bottle of extra-strength glue out from his pocket-he had grabbed the substance when he was downstairs preparing the ice cream-and glanced at V-Mon. His partner nodded in understanding.

Daisuke tiptoed over all the random junk on the ground and stopped beside the mastermind's bed. Pulling the top off of the bottle he then lifted up the pillow and applied a nice amount of it on the bottom, and then some more on the top.

_"How putrid the villain looks up close! Truly a monstrous sight!"_

Snickering all the way, the two detectives retreated to their "office" and prepared for another day of adventures before sleep took hold some time later.

Inoue Residence

_BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!_

The oven Inoue Miyako (thirteen year old) was standing in front off let out three loud screeches as the light inside of it shut off. The product inside, her first batch of cupcakes, were cooked and smelled delicious. The scent wafted all over the apartment, to the rooms of her three older siblings and her two parents. Miyako lived in the same apartment building as Takaishi Takeru and Hida Iori, who she frequently visited.

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!"

She cheered as she put on a pair of brown oven mitts and carefully opened the door to take out the cupcakes. Balancing the tray with one hand, she pulled a hot plate out of a drawer, threw it on the counter, and placed the cupcakes on top of it to cool for a few minutes. To her left, desperately trying to stir a red and green cream correctly, was her Digimon partner, Hawkmon. He firmly grasped the wooden spoon as best as a red and white avian Digimon could, but alas he was having a hard time really giving it to the mixture. Miyako turned to her partner, a stern look on her face.

"Sorry, Miyako, I'm trying my best with these wings of mine... they don't quite work as well as hands, as you can tell."

He held one of his avian limbs up to the light and quizzically looked at his digits. Miyako's expression changed to one of benevolence and she took the spoon and bowl from Hawkmon.

"You're right, Hawkmon, I guess I should have realized you couldn't do it."

Hawkmon looked hurt. He reached for the bowl in her hand.

"W-wait! I think If you give me some more time I can-!"

"Nonsense, Hawkmon. It's fine, I just gave you the wrong task, is all."

"But-!"

"It's fine, it's fine! It's not like I think any worse of you because you can't stir some icing. But this all needs to be done right for tomorrow. Why don't you go sit back down and watch that history show of yours. There's really nothing else you can help with..."

There was no use trying to fight against stubborn Miyako. Hawkmon shuffled over to the living room with a sigh, head hanging. Flopping down on the couch, he saw that the history channel was indeed showing one of his favorite shows. It was a program about the wars of humans. In the past few weeks, Hawkmon had become extremely interested in their history: specifically their wars, weapons, and important figures. He watched as a large tank drove by, accompanied by a group of armed soldiers. The men with guns were leading a bunch of unarmed people through a city.

_Hmmm... those must be the prisoners of war..._

He thought about it for a second. Hawkmon hated the idea-losing one's freedom. He vowed never to sit idly by and watch someone have to go through such hardship.

Miyako, now finished with the icing, was starting to place the second batch of cupcakes into the oven. As they began to cook, she went down the hall and into the bathroom to wash up for the night. It wouldn't be a long night-soon after she found herself fast asleep in her bed, dreaming about cooking and food and her friends. Hawkmon stayed up later to watch more television until he too found sleep's unavoidable touch and wandered off to bed.

Hida Residence

Incense filled the room as Hida Iori, a short, ten year old, and his Digimon partner Armadimon, knelt and prayed in front of a small Shinto shrine, with offerings of rice and water at the foot of the religious object. Iori's grandfather, Hida Chikara, knelt between them both. On this particular night, he donned the traditional robes and hat of a Shinto priest, the headwear long and tan and made of silk, and the matching robes long and poofy. Chikara was a very spiritual man, and he passed that trait onto his grandchild. Armadimon, on the other hand, was practically: if you can't see something, it doesn't exist. He hated having to act so serious and pray. What he really wanted to do was play on the computer.

Ever since he was introduced to the strange, grey box a few days ago by Iori, he was entranced by its beautiful sights and sounds. A smile emerged on his face as he imagined playing it, lying on a soft pillow, playfully tapping on the keyboard to zap space ships with a laser or clash swords with a samurai warrior. It was the greatest thing a little yellow and purple armadillo Digimon like him could ask for.

Iori opened one eye and peered over at Armadimon, who was grinning and drooling a little. He smiled as he realized his friend must have been daydreaming about something good.

_He must be thinking about the party tomorrow. I can't say I'm not pretty excited myself, it'll be good to get out for a bit and have some fun with my friends. And Miyako's cupcakes..._

It was Iori's turn to drool and grin. He loved Miyako's food ever since she began to cook a few months ago, even when everyone else was hesitant to try to usually burnt creations. Chikara, with both eyes open just enough to behold the figures on his sides, raised the folded up paper fan in his hand and wacked Iori and Armadimon on the tops of their heads, earning a yelp from each in turn. They both recomposed themselves into praying positions, briefly opening their eyes to grin at one another.

After a moment, Chikara stood up quietly and walked away. He only turned around for a second to address the two remaining worshipers.

"It is fine, you two. You may finish up your prayers if it is that important to you to be doing other things."

Iori turned slowly to face his grandfather, keeping his eyes at his feet.

"Grandpa..."

He began to explain but Chikara smiled and waved him to silence.

"No no, I mean it, Iori. I understand that, this close to Christmas, you are both excited. I was no different as a child myself. Go, enjoy the rest of the night."

Iori returned the expression and turned to Armadimon. They both nodded in agreement and finished up their prayers, and returned to Iori's room.

The room was of average size. A simple bed just big enough for Iori sat in the corner, with black and grey sheets contrasting the bright yellow wallpaint. In another corner was a small desk with a grey computer, and on the other side was a square double panel window that invited the lights of the city inside. A mahogany dresser stood beside the bed against the wall. There were a few pictures sitting on it.

Iori walked over to glance at the pictures as Armadimon hopped onto the computer chair and began to click away. There was one of him taken last year in his old purple turtle neck and beige pants, and another of him with his mother and grandfather. The last one, with a silver frame, was a picture of all his friends and their Digimon taken only a few months prior. He smiled as he remembered all the good times in the Digital World.

_It's great that we finally brought peace and order to the Digital World, but I'm sure going to miss all those adventures we had..._

"Iori?"

Armadimon interrupted the boy's thoughts with a question. He turned to face his little hard-shelled Digimon partner, who was eyeing him with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Oh, sorry Armadimon..."

Armadimon replied with a reassuring smile only he could give.

"No problem, I was just wondering why you were standing there, not moving or anything. It looked weird, dagyaa!"

Iori forced a light smile.

"I was just remembering the old times, before we saved the Digital World."

Armadimon retained his jubilant expression.

"Yeah those were good days, but life is full of good times! Like tomorrow, dagyaa!"

Armadimon spun himself around in the computer chair, and Iori watched him as he fell off, his head spinning. They both shared a cheerful laugh. Regaining himself, Iori put the picture back on the dresser and hopped onto his bed.

"You're right, Armadimon. I guess I should be looking forward to the future and not looking back at the past. Still..."

Another expression entered Iori's face, one of sadness.

"Some days it feels like we're slowly drifting apart. Sure, we go to the same school, but without any enemies to fight, we have no reason to be meeting up everyday. Everyone is busy with their own pursuits."

Armadimon looked concerned for his partner. It was true, after all. He used to see his Digimon pals at least once a day before. Now it was rare to see them even once a week. But he ventured back to happier notions. He plodded over to the foot of the bed and jumped up onto it, sneaking up to Iori and playfully tackling him.

"But you'll always be stuck with me, Iori! And I wont ever drift away from you!"

They both partitioned a meaningful glance. Before falling asleep sometime later, Iori's mind wandered back to the same thought.

_It's too bad we have so much work to do these days... it feels like the only way we'd ever get back to the old times is if another evil Digimon attacked_._  
_

Iori dreaded the thought of having to fight BelialVamdemon again; they had almost been defeated the first time. He decided to just drop the whole thing and worry about more pressing matters: tomorrow's delicious cupcakes.

Ichijouji Residence

Ichijouji Ken, twelve-year old child prodigy, star soccer player, renowned charmer, and all-around every parent's envy, was for once stuck on a school assignment. He shot a foreboding glance at the paper that was situated to his left:

_Over the course of your holiday break, you will write a one thousand word report about a specific holiday tradition you and your family perform for Christmas. You will need to clearly state what this tradition is, describing when, who, what, where, why, and how this tradition would transpire. This particular tradition __must__ be confined to your own family and not one that is commonly performed by most families at Christmas, such as gift opening or shopping. Your report, which will be presented on the first Monday after break, will be worth a fair chunk of the semester's final mark. __Do not procrastinate and get the work done._

Ken have no idea what sort of tradition he would use. His family did pretty much the standard Christmas stuff the Japanese families did, and that wasn't much. He literally and metaphorically scratched his head. He turned around to his Digimon partner, Wormmon, who was on his bed peacefully humming as he drew on a piece of paper. This was also a concern to Ken. Although Wormmon was his best friend and he wouldn't change him for any other Digimon, he didn't like how emasculate he was acting lately.

These days, it wasn't very uncommon to see Wormmon humming to himself and drawing, or watching woman's television programs, or even reading magazines about clothes and cooking which he found in Mrs. Ichijouji's room. Worst of all, he never did any physical, sporty things. The other Digimon were starting to be exposed to all sorts of sports and activities at school, which had just started to accept Digimon on their sports teams. Veemon and Armadimon both played goaltender for the Junior Boys' soccer team, Patamon and Tailmon played duel's badminton, and of course Hawkmon was an amazing ultimate Frisbee player.

"Hey Wormmon, what'cha drawing?"

His partner, previously focussed solely on his art, looked up with a start and showed Ken his drawing. It was a small bee landing on a blue flower. Although it was a great drawing, Ken had a look of discontent on his face.

"A flower, eh?"

Wormmon blushed bashfully.

"D-do you like it, Ken?"

Ken grinned.

"Well, it's kinda girly."

Wormmon was one part insulted and another part angry. He scrunched up his face and furrowed his brow, and made an internal groan that he usually did when annoyed. It made Ken laugh quite a bit.

"W-well at least I don't have to write a one thousand word report! I can sit here all night and draw, while you're stuck on their typing up some boring homework!"

The truth of Wormmon's words hit Ken like a ton of bricks and he returned to his computer in complete dismay. He sighed irritably.

"Yep, I suuuure do."

In a few minutes Mrs. Ichijouji entered the room holding a small plate. Ken and Wormmon looked up to see some fresh strawberries and yogurt dip. Wormmon loved strawberries, and almost hyperventilated at seeing so many. Ken took the plate from his mother. She smiled.

"I just thought you'd like a little snack to refresh yourself as you worked. You know, it's never good to force these things so if you can't think of anything to write, just try again tomorrow! Feelings take a long time to come to terms with sometimes."

Ken was a little surprised she understood him so much (mothers eh?), and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks mom."

She turned to Wormmon. A sense of wonderment appeared on her face until she realized he was drawing. Wormmon noticed her curiosity and flipped the drawing around to show her.

"It's a bee on a flower... it's not very good, but-"

Mrs. Ichijouji gasped. She petted Wormmon on his head, causing him to look up at her.

"It's beautiful, Wormmon! Hey, mind if I hang it out in the hall by the front door once it's finished?"

Wormmon's eyes turned into supernovas of excitement.

"R-r-really? Y-y-you like it that much? N-no way!"

She retained her loving smile.

"Sure! I've never had real art in the house before."

Wormmon quickly sketched out some finishing touches before handing over the art piece.

"Ken, can you put the plate in the sink when you two are finished?" Mrs. Ichijouji said before she left.

As she walked towards the door he responded with an, "mhm". Ken got up from his computer and brought the plate over to Wormmon. He sat down next to the little green insect Digimon and watched him quietly eat the strawberries, occasionally dipping them into the yogurt. Ken also took one and dipped it, slowly bringing it towards his mouth. Wormmon began to speak in between bites.

"So... what are you... going to do... for your project... Ken?"

To that, Ken had no answer. He stumbled on his words before finally letting out a response.

"I really don't know. Any ideas?"

"How about when you spend time with your friends? After all, isn't that what the party is about tomorrow?"

That was an idea Ken had not thought of. It was true that all the Chosen Children were meeting up tomorrow at Hikari and Taichi's apartment for a big Christmas Eve party. This was sort of like their tradition, and after all they'd been through they might as well have been a family.

"I guess that could work, but how can I make that into a one thousand word essay?"

Ken closed his eyes and sighed, laying back on his bed. Wormmon crawled unto his partner's chest.

"You can do anything you want Ken! You're the smartest guy I know, you'll think of something!"

Ken smiled.

"Thanks, Wormmon. And I'm sorry for calling your flower girly, it was actually pretty good."

Wormmon's eyes glazed over again.

"Y-yeah?"

"Yep!"

Not too long afterwards, sleep fell on top of the boys like their blankets and the night sky outside was dark and star-spangled.

Indeed, Ichijouji Ken was correct. Tomorrow was to be a big day, though not for the reasons he predicted.

* * *

**Edit List:** Removed the prologue, which was long and probably a turn off for some of the younger or more impatient readers. The information previously presented in it will be spread out throughout certain chapters, told by characters such as Gennai and Tailmon.

Also removed the part at the end featuring the first baddies. It felt a little cliched, so again, it will be moved to a later part, when the reader has become familiar with the current story.

The use of Japanese honorifics has been removed. As I stated in chapter 7, it was probably turning a lot of the English fans off, confusing them, or a mixture of both.

**Most Recent Edit (November 23rd, 2013)** - Two freaking years since the last edit I'm FINALLY giving this story a proper chapter update and, hopefully, I will continue from here at a decent pace, though that will depend heavily on reader interest. If I get a lot of feedback from follows / favorites / reviews (especially these!), I'll be inclined to update faster. Otherwise, might just depend on my mood. Enjoy regardless! Also, I changed the lyrics to the little opening poem thing up there. The last line used to have the part "united in a pact of justice..." and is now "united in our pursuit of survival..." as the former has nothing to do with the story itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Strange Things Come In Threes**

A pale, almost gray light snuck into the bedroom. Tailmon stretched happily as she slowly got up from her bed. Hikari had been watching her sleep for a few seconds from the doorway.

"Morning sleepy."

"Good morning Hikari."

She stretched once more before sitting up and fixing her eyes on her partner.

"You're usually up before me Tailmon; why so tired?" Hikari teased.

"What? Oh, well I was out late with Gaomon the other night. We talked for a long time."

Gaomon was a Digimon who Tailmon had known for a few weeks. Hikari walked to the side of the bed and bent forward to look at Tailmon at eye level.

"So Tailmon, do you like this doggy Digimon?"

"No, of course not. We're just friends. Well, more like acquaintances. Even though we talk a lot it doesn't seem like I know that much about him. He keeps a lot inside."

Hikari smiled and pated Tailmon on the head.

"Reminds me of someone I know."

Tailmon shot her a playful glance before leaping down from the bed.

"Let's just go eat already; I'm starved."

She walked with Hikari out to the kitchen, where they made some cereal. Tailmon got the bowls and the box of corn flakes, and Hikari got the milk and poured it. This was the most effective form of teamwork the two could perform as Tailmon could not pour the four litre milk carton herself (it's heavier than it sounds, believe me). Tailmon wasn't a huge fan of corn flakes, but it was filling and healthy.

"_Someone as cute as me needs to eat only the healthiest foods to stay fit" _she would often cite.

They talked a bit as they ate at the table.

"Hikari, where are Taichi and your parents?"

"He left before you woke up. He and Agumon went to go get some supplies from the supermarket. Mom and Dad went to buy a Christmas turkey in Shinbashi."

"When are the others coming over?"

"Not until four o'clock. There's still a lot to do though; prepare some snacks, tidy the bedroom, that sort of thing."

Tailmon glanced at the clock.

_Eleven thirty six…that's…_

Tailmon did some calculations in her head and counted her fingers a few times.

_Four hours twenty four minutes._

Tailmon was slowly getting the hang of this whole Math concept. Being a Digimon, one doesn't need to know such things usually, but seeing as she was going to live in the human world from now on, she decided it would be interesting to learn. It was one of the things she and Gaomon did; count the stars, buildings or lights in the city.

"You looking forward to it Tailmon? You don't really get to see all the other Digimon that much anymore…"

"Well, I don't mind. I talk enough with Gaomon, and I have you to talk to as well. I'm not lonely, really."

Hikari smiled warmly at Tailmon and ran her hand through the cat Digimon's fur. Tailmon purred.

"Now, let's wash these dishes and have our showers. We may have a few hours but that's no excuse to be lazy."

Tailmon nodded in agreement and the two proceeded to bring their empty bowls and dirty spoons over to the sink. Once again they worked together, Hikari filling the sink and Tailmon squirting in some dish washing soap; three squirts, just the right amount. After the two finished their cleaning, Hikari announced she was having her shower.

"I'll be a little long since it's a party and all."

"That's fine Hikari take as long as you want. I'll go watch TV."

And for the next few minutes that's what she did. There wasn't really thing of note on; mostly news programs or cartoons, which she didn't much care for. Nevertheless, she found an interesting show that was about scientists and scientific discoveries. A man was walking through a dark room, a desk and a few computers in the background. He was talking to the camera as he moved.

"Just over thirty years ago in this now abandoned complex underneath the Yoyogi National Gymnasium, three scientists known only collectively as the 'Nō Group' (roughly translates as "Brain Group" or "Smart Group") discovered a vast world inside their computers while working on government projects. Up until last year, following the defeat of a very powerful evil Digimon, the government of Japan had been trying to keep the location of this secret facility hidden from the public to keep its research confidential, but revisiting the site last month, scientists have discovered notes and files belonging to the 'Nō Group'. Upon the ceasing of this information, the doors of this underground "laboratory" have finally been opened to the public and…"

The report went on and on, Tailmon quite intrigued. It seemed Taichi and his friends were not the first humans to see the Digital World after all.

"What is most mysterious about all of this is that the three scientists that discovered this strange world have since gone missing, or perhaps have gone into hiding. Their last known sighting was fifteen years ago, by the now deceased Nishimura Eita, a lecturer at the University of Tokyo. As Nishimura and his wife died in a car crash some thirteen years ago, there is no telling what they talked about or where the 'Nō Group' are."

Tailmon was so entranced in the television that she either didn't care about or hear Taichi and Agumon coming back from the store. Taichi, dressed in a new, red winter jacket and gray pants that just fit, kicked off his boots. Agumon came in and took off the woolly blue and black tuque he had on. They both carried several plastic bags filled with assorted party necessities.

"It's a good thing the party's at my house; there's no way I'd go out in that cold!" exclaimed Taichi, who was now taking off his jacket.

"I'd say. I'm surprised I didn't turn into a popsicle out there."

Agumon sighed with relief and placed his bags beside the kitchen counter. He went over to sit in the living room on the couch adjacent to the one Tailmon was on. Taichi wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a can of something from the fridge, he too throwing his bags next to the counter.

"Well, well look who's up! Morning Tailmon."

Tailmon finally noticed Agumon's presence and greeted him with a smile.

"Oh…welcome back you two…find everything you were looking for?"

Taichi came from the kitchen and plopped down next to Tailmon.

"Barely, I tell you it's not easy finding nice looking Christmas plates this close to Christmas. We were able to find most of the stuff, except the humus dip." 

Tailmon took it a little badly, considering she loved humus.

"Is Hikari in the bathroom?"

"Yes, she went in about twenty minutes ago. She should be out shortly."

Agumon shuffled uncomfortably and spoke.

"She better hurry, I've 'gotta go', and I'm not sure how much longer I can wait."

Tailmon rolled her eyes and Taichi laughed.

"I told you you should have gone at the store!"

Just then the bathroom door was heard being opened and a little steam escaped the bathroom. Hikari came out with a towel wrapped around her hair, and the pink sweater and black pants that she had on last night.

"Oh hey brother, hi Agumon. You guys get everything we needed?"

"Everything except the humus." 

"That's too bad…sorry Tailmon."

She patted her partner on the head and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"It's fine, I don't really care."

She really didn't, in fact. It was enough just getting to spend time with her Digimon friends…

Not far away, Takeru was getting ready himself. He and his brother Ishida Yamato, who was a very handsome blonde haired fifteen year old, were going to meet with another Chosen Child, Kido Jyou (sixteen, very serious and responsible), at a café in Shibaura. Apparently, he had something very interesting to show the brothers and called Takeru early that morning.

"Takeru…?" 

The small, flying hamster-esque Digimon Patamon, was siting peacefully on Takeru's head as the young teenager stared blankly at his D-Terminal (a small handheld IM device, which also housed the Digimentals, magical "eggs" if you will, that allow certain species of Digimon to evolve into an armoured form). He had nonchalantly let his mind wander and Patamon was trying to resuscitate him.

"Hmmm… oh, Patamon. Guess I kinda blanked out. Sorry I just had something on my mind."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't understand." 

"Maybe not, but that's what you're for!"

Takeru looked up at his partner and took hold of him, placing him next to himself on the bed. He gave him a stern look.

"Fine but promise you won't tell any of the other children or the Digimon."

Patamon made a little cross gesture and smiled.

"Cross my heart and hope to die! Now tell me!"

"Alright. Well…"

Takeru thought about how to continue. He wasn't really sure how to explain love to a Digimon.

"Ok so you know how you see people kissing sometimes?"

"Ummm… uh huh!"

"Right, so do you know why they do that?" 

"Because they're very good friends?" 

"Well, ya, sort of. It's something called 'love'"

"Ya I've heard of that. Isn't that when you really really like someone?" 

"Yes, that's exactly it! Wow I guess you do not a lot more than I thought Patamon." 

"Of course, I love you, remember? And you love me too!"

Takeru shot Patamon a grin and reiterated.

"I'm not talking about that sort of love, I mean like a girl and a boy liking each other love."

Patamon's expression turned to one of puzzlement.

"Oh… girl and boy love? Not sure what that one is…" 

Takeru face palmed and sighed.

"Ok, well let's start at the beginning. Ummm, after a while, when a boy and a girl know each other for a long time, sometimes the boy or the girl, or both, will 'fall in love' with the other person…"

Takeru realized he was being quite romantic and blushed a little. He never really talked about this sort of stuff.

"…and when you fall in love it's like that person is a lot more special now, and you want to be around that person, and kiss them and…"

Takeru was beet red and frantically waved his arms in front of Patamon.

"Ya know what buddy! Forget everything! I don't even know what I'm talking about! Let's just go already!"

Patamon was extremely confused and his face was contorted into one of astonishment. He began to flutter about once more and smiled.

"You humans are really weird sometimes, you know that?" 

He flew towards the door and went out into the hall. Takeru got up, sighed with relief, and followed after, grabbing his grey tuque on the way out, which was sitting on the end of his dresser.

_What was I thinking…Patamon couldn't possibly understand… -sigh- I wish there was somebody I could talk to who could help me out._

He immediately thought of his older brother, who was very good with women. Although he already had a girlfriend, another Chosen Child by the name of Takenouchi Sora (also fifteen, a great tennis player and ikebana student), he still had his number of past flings and could most certainly help his little brother with his own troubles. With newfound hope, young Takeru ran out of the door, almost forgetting his green and white winter coat, behind his partner Digimon. Patamon waited for him, and when he ran by, flew onto the boy's head.

"Lazy are we Patamon?"

"Hey flying isn't as easy as it looks you know!"

"Hey it's fine! I can barely feel you up there anyways."

Rushing out of the main entrance and out into the cold, morning air of a Japanese winter, Takeru made his way down the streets to the café.

"You all right up there Patamon? It's pretty cold out today!"

The poor little Digimon was shaking and chattering his teeth. He lifted up Takeru's tuque and crawled inside, leaving it open a little bit to stick his face out.

"That's better!" he exclaimed.

"Just watch the hair ok? I just fixed it the way I wanted it before we left." 

Takeru's hair had grown a bit since last year; indeed it was almost a mullet of sorts now. It gave him an older looking countenance and made him look a bit more like his brother. In just a few moments they reached the small café, _Atsuikafe._ Outside, steam from the sewer grates was rising up into the bitter zephyr, most windows surrounding the area covered in a light coating of late morning frost. Takeru pushed open, with a gloved hand, the door to the small café on the corner of three streets, and scanned the inside for his friends. Patamon spotted them and leapt out, flying to meet his Digimon friends.

"Gomamon! Gabumon!"

"Hey! It's Patamon and Takeru!"

Jyou and Yamato looked over at the new arrivals; Jyou, who was face deep in his digital camera and Yamato who was talking with the two other people there. Takeru noticed this; Jyou and Yamato were seated with two other young men, neither of which the dirty blonde had ever seen before. Jyou motioned him forward.

"Takeru! Over here!"

Takeru walked over to the table with four chairs and a booth on the wall. Gomamon, Gabumon and Jyou sat on the booth side, and Yamato and the two males sat on the other side. He noticed off the bat that one of the young men had a cocky smile on his face; and the other, with a slight similarity to Jyou, sat cross armed with an austere expression.

"Jyou! Yamato! And…"

He stared at the other men. Jyou smiled and introduced them.

"These are my roommates," he pointed at the tall, thin one. "This is my cousin, Fumihiko,"

The man, as Takeru had previously noticed, had upon him a similarity to his relative. He did not wear glasses, though he had short black hair and a glow of intelligence surrounded him. He was dressed in a simple white long sleeve shirt with a thin plaid dress shirt over it, and jeans that were just the right length. Over this he wore a black jacket. He appeared to be somewhere between seventeen and nineteen, though Takeru could not tell which exactly. He raised his hand slightly in salutations to Takeru.

"And this character over here…" but Jyou was cut off by the other young man, who was slightly rotund.

"I'm Shibayama; Shibayama Nozomu!" This figure was the complete opposite of Jyou and Fumihiko. He had on a blue tank top and wore a ripped piece of red fabric as a headband. His loose, olive pants were touching the ground and it appeared as though he were in sandals (which astounded Takeru as the weather outside was not permitting of such attire). He held up two fingers in a peace sign and wore a silly grin.

"Nice ta' meet'cha!"

"Hello. My name's Takeru Takaishi, nice to meet you to!"

"Fumihiko asked me to come live with him and his friend Nozomu, since its closer to the high school. They wanted to tag along today when I said I was meeting up some friends." said Jyou.

Nozomu placed his hands behind his head and yawned.

"Nothing better to do anyways."

Yamato finally spoke up, and motioned his brother to sit down beside him.

"Sit down already Takeru; Jyou's been waiting to show us something."

Takeru took a seat and Jyou turned his camera around to show the other kids.

"Well, you see, last night, as I was out on the balcony, a very bright, golden object came down from the sky. At first I thought it was a rocket or something but it shot down the skyline and into the ocean, near the Rainbow Bridge. There was no explosion or nothing but the water stayed illuminated for a few minutes than went back to normal. Here, I took a video of it all." 

He pressed a small button on the side of the camera and a video began to play. It was exactly as he had described; a meteor-esque object flew down from the clouds and slowly travelled across the night sky before finally slamming into the water. A soft, golden glow was seen coming out of the water, and then the video ended. Everyone was quite surprised, except for Fumihiko who just stared casually at the small device.

"It was probably just debris from a spaceship or something in the Earth's orbit. It's not like it could have been aliens." Questioned Fumihiko, who was sipping a coffee.

Nomozu crossed his arms and said curiously, "I dunno… I never saw any spaceship that looks like that…"

"That's because it's not from space." 

Everyone looked over at Gomamon, who had just spoken up.

"There's no doubt; that ray of light came from the Digital World."

"But how can you be sure?" questioned a puzzled Gabumon.

"Well for starters, there was nothing on the news about any spaceships crashes, and if it was a meteor it definitely wouldn't have made the water glow like that. Whatever it was, it was made in the Digital World."

Jyou patted Gomamon on the head and turned to his comrades.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions buddy. Although that's a pretty good explanation, it doesn't give us any insight as to why it crashed into the sea, away from…"

He was cut off by a large explosion outside. A man a few tables away peered outside the coffee shop window and jumped in surprise, screaming something about monsters. He ran outside and immediately got thrown into the air by a nearby blast, which incidentally shattered all the windows and the glass door of the restaurant. Everyone gasped.

"It's a bombing run! Everyone down!" shouted a frantic Fumihiko.

The other three followed suit as well as the Digimon. Under the table in the café, they could hear explosions outside and the screaming of people, and soon enough the sound of a voice. They heard a laugh somewhere outside.

"These human's are so weak; this is easier than taking over the Digital World! They can't even fight for crying out loud!"

The voice was deep and foreign, and spoke in jest. In a few moments, the figure responsible came around the corner into sight. It was a round Digimon, with muscly arms and legs, and red gloves and boots. He wore sunglasses and had fiery red hair, but strangest of all was the fuse on top of his head/body, which made him resemble a moving bomb.

"Where are you, Chosen Children? I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just here to, um, deliver your package, ya that's it!"

The strange Digimon walked around a bit, searching the area, before chucking a bomb into a neighbouring store. The blast rocked the café and pieces of the ceiling came down. Jyou leaned into Gomamon.

"Hey Gomamon do you know that Digimon?" 

"Looks like Nanimon, you know that short bald guy that we saw in Vamdemon's castle a few years ago? Except this one's grey…never seen a grey Nanimon before…"

The grey Nanimon finally acknowledged the café, and spotted the huddled children. A wild smirk appeared on his face and he prepared the throw another bomb.

"Well there you are! I've been blowing up a lot of places looking for you pesky kids!"

He unleashed a torrent of bombs and everyone scattered from under the table to the back of the café, behind the counter.

"Come on guys! Run!" shouted Yamato amongst the madness around them. The front of the café gave way to the fury of the explosion and they were trapped in the back, with only little outside light peeking in through gaps in the rubble. There was no escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Chosen Digimon, Defeated!**

**Author's Note:** "Shinka" means "evolve" or "evolution" in Japanese. It is what is said by the Digimon in the original version, as opposed to the "X, Digivolve to...Y!" used in the American version.

Takeru tensed up. It all happened so fast, but he could deduct one thing from his thoughts: they were now trapped. He looked around frantically; he could not see anything on account of the lack of light. Pillars of midwinter light were coming through the gaps in the commanding rubble that surrounded them, but it was of little help. Something grabbed hold of Takeru, and he was relieved when he heard a familiar voice talking.

"Takeru, are you alright?"

It was his brother, Yamato. Takeru replied.

"Mhm. I'm more concerned about what happens now."

Patamon, who was previously lost in the dark looking for his partner, landed on Takeru's head.

"Oh god, I hope the police are coming, or the firefighters; I'm too young to die!" wailed a shaking Fumihiko. It appeared he was even more fickle and timid than his cousin.

"Don't worry Jyou's cousin! Us Digimon can break out of this little rubble easily. Gomamon, Patamon, ready?" Gabumon looked at his friends, and they nodded in return.

Their three human partners held up their Digivices, and prepared to evolve. Nozomu, who was only noticeable by the grunts he was making trying to move the rubble, looked over to see light flashing from the strange devices.

_Patamon, shink...aaa_

_Gabumon shin...k...a?_

_Gomamon...ah forget it..._

The children stood with blank stares at the Digimon, who all fell to the ground like rocks.

"Wait, you guys never had anything to eat, did you?" questioned Jyou.

The Digimons stomachs growled as they looked at their respective partners.

"Guess that answers it. Gabumon never eats breakfest, but I thought at least Mom would have made you two eat something, Takeru."

Takeru looked at his brother and scratched the back of his head guiltily.

"Heh, well, we kinda skipped it since we woke up late..."

"I had to finish off an assignment before we left; I told Gomamon to eat something." said Jyou, flashing a disappointed glance at his partner.

"Sorry Jyou, guess I got distracted by the cartoons again!" said Gomamon with a laugh. He was the only one.

Fumihiko, pulling his hair with his hands, nearly hyperventilated. He ran back and forth looking for an exit, and finally exhaled in defeat.

"It's no use, we're doomed."

Outside, faintly, the same voice from the grey Nanimon was heard.

"Oh boy, I actually killed the Chosen Children! Ho ho, won't BlackTailmon be happy! She may even give me a kiss! Heeheehee!"

More screaming was heard, and moments later Nanimon continued.

"Well, since I've got an hour or so...might as well have some fun with these meat bags!"

For a few moments as everyone thought, Nozomu took a peek behind the counter of the cafe. Unbeknownst to the children before, the entrance to the kitchen was still intact. Unfortunately, only a small part of the it was reachable (presumably the staff had died in the back, crushed under the rubble). Nozomu went inside and looked around, and saw a few stacks of bread and a jug of coffee. He scooped up the bread and went back into what was left of the dining area.

"Hey guys! Look, bread! Nine loaves!" he said with a grin, holding out the bread to the Digimon.

"Where'd you find all that stuff?" questioned Yamato as the Digimon ate furiously.

"Just in the back kitchen—or what's left of it..."

"Great stuff Noz, now we can Digivolve and get outta here!" exclaimed a now full and energized Gomamon.

"Noz, eh?" repeated Nozomu, approving of this new nickname of his.

"Takeru!" said Patamon, and the boy understood, nodding.

_Patamon, shinka!_

_Gabumon, shinka!_

_Gomamon, shinka!_

_Angemon!_

_Garurumon!_

_Ikkakumon!_

The newly evolved Digimon easily threw the rubble away, and released the children from their prison. Fumihiko cried tears of joy as he ran outside into what was left of the coffee shop. Nozomu fist pumped, and the three human partners, searched for the grey Nanimon. He was making his way down the same road Takeru came from, whipping bombs every which way, and he left a wash of destruction behind him.

Not one building was left without damage of some sort, and people were seen dead in the streets, or badly wounded. Takeru clenched his fists and ran forward, Angemon and the others not far behind. Jyou turned around to his two roommates.

"Guys, stay here, it won't be safe once we're in battle!"

"Psh, I can take that stupid little grey dude!" exclaimed Nozomu as Jyou ran away after his friends.

"Can it Noz! Let's just listen to Jyou and stay here." Fumihiko hid under a table and looked from afar at the scene that was unfolding. Takeru was now in the middle of the road; the grey Nanimon half a block away.

"Hey, you! Nanimon!" he shouted, causing the enemy Digimon to turn around and face his accuser.

"Get back here and fight like a man! Coward! You chicken or something?"

Nanimon smiled and turned around, walking forward slowly.

"Actually, the name's BomberNanimon. Those Nanimon are my weaker, non-explodey relatives."

He juggled a bomb in his left and right hands. Angemon, Ikkakumon and Garurumon stood by their partners, ready to attack.

"Right! This shouldn't be too hard guys, just attack at once and avoid those bombs. It's three Champions against one!" said Yamato.

"OK, let's go guys!" ordered Angemon. He and Garurumon took off, while Ikkakumon stayed back and fired his _Harpoon Vulcan _attack at BomberNanimon. The attacks hit the ground, but BomberNanimon jumped over the impact zone and launched the bombs at his incoming foes. They both hit Angemon and Garurumon, sending them back to the children.

"Damn..." snarled Garurumon, as he got back up. Angemon was already in the air, and he shot a _Heaven's Knuckle _at BomberNanimon. The black Digimon dodged it with apparent ease, and jumped into the air, in front of Angemon.

"Try this on for size, Wings; _Oyaji Punch!_"

When his fist made contact with Angemon's face, an explosion erupted, and sent both Digimon back. Angemon went back to Patamon, and BomberNanimon fell to his bottom. Ikkakumon and Garurumon, taking the opportunity to strike him while he was down, launched more attacks. Two _Harpoon Vulcan_s and a stream of _Fox Fire_ hit its intended target head on. Smoke emerged, and for a few moments all was quiet.

"Patamon!" cried Takeru as he picked up his little buddy. Patamon smiled and nodded, though he was still very tired and passed out.

"I think we won..." said Ikkakumon, and Jyou agreed.

"Not like I expected much from a third rate Digimon like a Nanimon."

"Ya, and remember the one back in Vamdemon's castle! He ran away without a fight!" said Yamato with a laugh.

As the smoke began to clear, an all too familiar, though not at all wanted, voice was heard.

"I told you before..."

BomberNanimon came flying through the dust at Garurumon.

"I AM NOT NANIMON!"

The raw power unleashed in this punch stunned the children; coming from a Champion, it was ungodly. Garurumon was launched several feet in the air, and fell with a thud, as Gabumon, into the rubble of a shoe store. Ikkakumon was caught in the moment, and had no retaliation to the three bombs then thrown at him. This was followed up by a beastly uppercut, which again reverted the Champion to his prior form and sent him to the ground, though this time Jyou caught him.

Holding their incapacitated partners in their hands, the three Chosen Children walked back slowly. BomberNanimon stood grinning, cracking his knuckles.

"Now, time to finish what I started!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Nozomu Takes A Stand**

"It's funny," started BomberNanimon, tossing a bomb up and down in his right hand, walking ever closer to the children, "I never thought I could actually beat three Champions of the Chosen Children myself, but here you all are, passed out and dumb as door nails. It's a shame, I thought this would be more of a challenge."

Takeru looked around. Escape was easily done, but how far could they go, and even then, how could they just abandon these people, and leave them to BomberNanimon's mercy? No. It was there job to protect Digimon—Digimon and humans.

But at this time...and with the enemy so close, without any defence...

Behind him and to the right, Yamato and Jyou stood, holding their partners tightly against their chests.

"Jyou..." half whispered Yamato, looking at his friend discerningly.

"I...I got nothing..."

For the first time in a year the Chosen Children feared for their lives. BomberNanimon laughed one last time before fixing himself just a few metres in front of the children.

"Any last words? No? Comon! Give me something! Your desires, your hopes, your loves and your hates! Oooo hoo! This is so exciting! Ok, no more stalling, here it comes!"

"Bastard!"

As he prepared his attack, from behind the Chosen Children came a voice. It was Nozomu, running towards BomberNanimon. The black, bomb shaped Digimon stood looking puzzlingly at the oncoming human.

"This is for the people you killed!"

Nozomu ran to BomberNanimon and punched him between the eyes, knocking the Digimon over with a grunt. All the children gasped. Suddenly, BomberNanimon blew up into millions of pieces of digital data.

"Nozomu..." said Takeru.

"...WON?" cried Fumihiko, who had just walked up from behind the children.

Nozomu himself even blinked a few times, and stared at his fist. He turned around to surprised faces all around. Patamon began to stir.

"T-Takeru..." he said in a whisper, peering at his partner with tired eyes.

"Did we beat him?"

"I-I guess so...but..." the blonde haired boy looked up at Nozomu, who was now showing off his muscles and grinning.

"Heh, I'm stronger than I thought. Look at that, I hit him so hard he blew up!"

"HOW? WHAT! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" shouted Fumihiko, running up to Nozomu and pointing at his face.

"Those other 'things' over there couldn't even bruise him working together, and you made him BLOW UP with one punch?"

"Uh...yeah, looks like it."

Fumihiko sighed. He turned around to face his cousin.

"Jyou, explain to this insane young man what he just did."

"M-me? Why are you asking me I'm just as confused as you are!"

"W-what? Aren't you like one of those—what did that 'thing' say? Chosen Children...or something? You should know these things!"

Yamato stepped forward.

"Listen Fumihiko, we know just about as much as you do. We've never even seen a human hit a Digimon—not with his bare hands anyway. Maybe this is what always happens when a human hits a Digimon..."

Fumihiko put his hand to his chin philosophically. He turned to Nozomu.

"Really? Hmmm...Nozomu, go over there and hit that seal 'thing' that Jyou's holding. I want to see if it's true."

"Umm...I don't think so. I wouldn't want to hurt the little guy, he is Jyou's friend and all."

Patamon glanced over at the ground where BomberNanimon once was. He could see something shiny. He got himself out of Takeru's grasp and flew over to it. The young teen followed after him.

"Patamon?"

His partner held the strange thing in his paws; a small, clay model of V-Mon with a blue and green string through the top of its head, made into a necklace. The detail on the V-Mon was perfect, right down to the last curve and line. Patamon and Takeru sat on the ground looking at it while Fumihiko and Jyou fought behind them about something or other.

"What is it Takeru?"

"I...I dunno Patamon...but it's definitely a V-Mon, and it's definitely something special. I guess we could ask Gennai the next time we go to the Digital World. For now,"

Takeru took it from Patamon and placed it in his pocket.

"I should hold on to it, and give it to Daisuke later"

"Should we show the others?"

"Good idea. Maybe one of the older kids has seen it before."

As Takeru and his partner (the latter sitting on his friend's shoulder) walked back, the other children has stopped talking amongst themselves. They were now staring at Takeru, and the Chosen Child pulled the necklace out of his pocket to show them.

"Where'd you find that, Takeru?" questioned Yamato, discerningly.

"Patamon found it over where BomberNanimon was before he...ya know...blew up."

Nozomu grinned and Fumihiko glared at his friend. Jyou went over and held out his hand.

"Mind if I take a look, Takeru?"

"Oh...ya, sure thing Jyou."

The senior grasped the object in his right hand, touching certain parts of it with his left. He raised an eyebrow and gave it back to Takeru, shaking his head.

"Nope, I've got no idea what it is, but I know who would..." 

"Gennai." said Yamato, from behind Jyou's shoulder. Fumihiko and Nozomu went over to take a look as well, not knowing what it was, though they had no clues either (though Fumihiko did comment on the appearance of the Digimon, saying he was rather ugly looking).

After Gabumon and Gomamon woke up, the children and their Digimon helped clean up a bit around the area, before the authorities arrived. Everyone thought it would be best to avoid police confrontation, as their was no evidence of BomberNanimon being the attacker, and plus they wouldn't want to have to explain themselves if they were interrogated.

A few blocks away, at Fumihiko's apartment, the eight began to discuss what had happened. They were seated on couches in the living area, Patamon and Gomamon in their respective partner's lap. Takeru began:

"I think the first thing we need to find out is why BomberNanimon attacked, and better yet, how he got to the real world in the first place. Also, how in the world did Nozomu destroy BomberNanimon with one punch!"

Yamato spoke up.

"Well I don't know what's up with Nozomu but what I do know is that we've seen Digimon enter the real world like this before. How could we forget Vamdemon's invasion? The only way BomberNanimon could have gotten to Earth was through that special door. Which means somebody is using it again."

"But didn't it get destroyed along with Vamdemon's castle?" questioned Jyou.

"Yeah that's true..."

"We don't know that for sure. It could have survived, and then someone else cleared the debris and started using it to visit other planets. Maybe there's Digimon all over Earth now!" interjected Gomamon.

"But they'd need those special cards for that, right?" said Gabumon.

"Right, and they'd need to know which ones to use and where to put them." added Patamon. As the Chosen Children and their partners thought about the situation, the two others sat looking at each other puzzlingly.

"Umm..." said Fumihiko, "what are you all talking about?"

"Yeah I'm kind of lost here..." added Nozomu.

"Oh, that's right. Guess we should explain everything" said Takeru, beginning the long and arduous task of telling Fumihiko and Nozomu about the Digital World.

"...And that's pretty much it." said Jyou, who had just finished describing the latest piece of Digimon information. Fumihiko and Nozomu nodded, now understanding pretty well what was going on. There were still some foggy parts though.

"So what about when Digimon, ya know, die, and stuff? When I hit that BomberNanimon, did he go away forever, or..." asked Nozomu.

"As far as we know, yeah, he probably blew up into millions of pieces and just...dissipated. We've been told that if a Digimon dies in the real world they never come back. However, if they die in the Digital World, they usually come back as an egg, provided their data wasn't too damaged when they passed on" explained Jyou.

"Harsh man..."

"Well, it was a great explanation and all, but we still aren't any closer to answering our initial questions." said Fumihiko.

"Ya know what I think? Let's just go grab some lunch, and ask Gennai next time we see 'im!" exclaimed Gomamon, who had now hopped onto the floor.

"I'm up for that!" said Nozomu, jumping to his feet.

"No Gomamon, we have the party to go to later, remember? Actually, how much longer do we have anyway?"

At this, Takeru pulled out his D-Terminal and looked at the time. It was 1:34 PM.

"We have about two hours—hey wait, I got a message from Hikari."

Takeru read the message as he and the others left the apartment and headed for the parking lot.

_Emergency. Everyone come to my house pronto. I'll explain soon._

_ Hikari_

"Oh no! Something's wrong guys, Hikari sent me a message telling everyone to get to her place right away."

"Don't tell me they got attacked too?" asked Yamato.

"I don't know yet, but I'm gonna find out. Sorry, you guys will need to find your own way. Patamon."

The flying hamster Digimon nodded and armour evolved to Pegasmon. Takeru hopped on and the two flew away. The rest of them stood a little confused.

"Wait...what?" shouted Fumihiko frantically.

"Just come on! We need to get to Odaiba now!" commanded Jyou, pulling Fumihiko with him. Nozomu, Yamato and the Digimon followed after. They got into Fumihiko's car, and the six drove away.

An eerie chill ran through Takeru as he rode the flying Pegasmon. The sky was unusually dark and foreboding.

"I hope they're alright" said Pegasmon.

"Me too. After what happened today I wouldn't be surprised if they were attacked, and it'd be the perfect time too. Everyone else was supposed to run errands before the party, which means it was only Hikari and Taichi home."

Thunder was heard out at sea, and the two could see streaks of lightning in the sky. An evil presence was definitely approaching, seeking, hungering for something. But what was that something? Or someone?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Hawkmon's Dilemma **

Inoue Residence

As Takeru was leaving to see what Jyou wanted at the cafe, all was quiet at the Inoue home. Miyako's siblings had already left, one by one, to visit their own friends or go to parties, and her parents were off to visit her grandmother in Ibaraki. They always went, at least once every holiday season, to visit grandma Inoue as a family, but since the kids were older now, and had plans of their own, they decided to let them decide whether or not to go (which neither of them did).

Hawkmon sat patiently on the living room couch, rubbing his wings together. He'd been thinking about all the fighting the Digimon and their partners had been a part of in the past year and a half. After seeing the documentaries about war and human violence on T.V, he wasn't sure if he wanted to fight anymore.

"_Is it right..."_

"_Do we even have the right..."_

"_To delete other Digimon?"_

He shook his head.

"_And all in the name of 'good'. What is 'good' anyways? What is 'bad'? BlackWarGreymon was apparently a 'bad' guy, and then he ended up sacrificing himself to try and save the Digital World. Likewise, Digitamamon seemed like a 'good' guy for a bit, until we found out he was controlled by a Dark Spiral..."_

"_The line between what is right, and what is wrong...sometimes I question its integrity..."_

At this, Hawkmon laughed slightly. He was taking things way too seriously. Today was supposed to be a day of fun, and he was concerning himself with such things that would probably never be applicable to him ever again.

"_Why should I even worry?"_

"_The Digital World is safe, I mean, we just went back last week, and everything was great! Everything was flourishing! I'll..."_

He paused, and a smile broke out on his face.

"_I'll never have to fight again! I WILL never fight again!"_

Steam was escaping as Miyako opened the bathroom door and stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body. She sighed in relief and made her way to the kitchen to check on the goods. Hawkmon looked over from the couch. She was peering into the clear, plastic containers, looking for faults or perhaps missing pastries.

"Is everything alright, Miyako?" said Hawkmon, cheering up a bit.

"Well..." mumbled Miyako.

"It sort of looks like there may be a few cookies missing...and a cupcake—say, Hawkmon, you didn't take any, did you?"

Hawkmon replied, slightly offended, "Of course not, Miyako. You specifically told me not to touch any of them."

Miyako mumbled, "That's true...but then it must have been one of the others, or Mom, or Dad...hmm."

Hawkmon got up, a light smile on his face. He walked into the kitchen.

"Don't stress out over such a small thing, Miyako. Today is the big party and no matter how many cookies or cupcakes are eaten it will still be wonderful!"

Miyako turned around, "You're right Hawkmon..."

She walked over to her partner and picked him up, "...I shouldn't let it bother me that much. But everyone is relying on me for all of this, and if I don't come through... or if I don't make them just right—Oh! Maybe I added too much sugar?"

Hawkmon poked her forehead with his beak, "Miyako..."

"Happy, wonderful thoughts! Right!" said the violet haired, eldest of the 'new' Chosen Children. Just then, a beeping went off in her pocket. It was her D-Terminal, sounding off at the hour. It was 12 PM. She dropped Hawkmon rather abruptly on the floor in her astonishment.

Miyako gasped, "Oh no, I almost forgot! I was suppose to meet Sora and Mimi at the mall for 12:15! Hawkmon, why'd you have to make such a fuss about those cookies?"

The avian Digimon tried to defend himself as the teenager raced around gathering everything she needed for the encounter. They were going to come back to pick up the goods before the party, but still, a girl her age needed ALL her accessories before ever dreaming of going on an outing.

"M-Miyako! You were the one who accused me of—"

"Whatever Hawkmon, let's just get going!"

Hawkmon sighed and grabbed his wore out, beige scarf from the window sill. He peered outside and saw Takeru walking down the road. He wrapped it around his neck as he pondered.

"_Huh, looks like Takeru has someone to meet. Only, I bet he actually wants to go..."_

Hawkmon shuddered. A few hours...in the mall...with five women...

"_Gods help me!"_ he prayed.

"HAWKMON! COME ON!" shouted Miyako from halfway down the hall.

"Coming, M-Miyako!" replied Hawkmon, racing for the door.

**Eighteen fashionably late minutes later...**

Miyako and her partner shoved past people, making their way to the mall square. Hawkmon reluctantly held Miyako's hand; "_it's better to be safe than sorry, Hawkmon. We wouldn't want to get separated in here!". _It didn't take long for Tachikawa Mimi, a fifteen year old, Chosen Child from Taichi's adventure, and friend of Miyako, to spot her and Hawkmon.

She and her Digimon partner, Palmon, waved furiously at the incomers, trying to get their attention. Upon seeing the signal, Miyako made a run for Mimi. Hawkmon was pulled along with her, his feet barely touching the ground.

Miyako cheered, "Mimi!"

"Miyako..." replied Mimi, equally as pleased, and almost crying. It was true, it had been about two months since Mimi had seen any of the other Chosen Children.

Palmon turned to Hawkmon, "Hi Hawkmon! You're looking pretty snazzy with your cool scarf!"

"Thank you, Palmon. Your...um..." He looked Palmon up and down for something to compliment.

"...your flower looks extra...flowery today!"

Palmon smiled, "Thanks, I just sprayed it this morning. I used this awesome spray they sell at..." Hawkmon stopped listening at this point. From a few metres away, mixed in with the crowd of people, he saw her. His heart skipped a beat. He blushed madly and one of those weird smiles broke out on his face, the one's you get when you see a crush.

"_Piyomon..."_

Miyako also spotted the pink feathered, bird Digimon Piyomon and her partner, Takenouchi Sora (sixteen years old, the only other female member of Taichi's gang besides Mimi), approaching. Everyone waved to one another and the six finally met up.

Sora smiled warmly, "Hey Miyako, Mimi. Wow, it must have been a long time since I saw you Mimi, you hair's all different again!" The fifteen year old patted her blonde, short hair.

"You know me Sora, always changing with the times! You look a bit different too!" Both Miyako and Sora knew this was a lie, but they went with it anyways.

"So, shall we go?" suggested Miyako, and the other girls nodded. Behind them, their Digimon were getting reacquainted.

Piyomon started, "Hey Hawkmon, I love your scarf, it makes you look sophisticated!"

Hawkmon, still blushing, started to feel his wings twitch. He simply responded with a 'thank you', too smitten to reply in full sentences.

"And Palmon," continued Piyomon, "I love what you did with your flower; did you use a new spray?"

"Yeah, it's this designer one, from a store in New York. Nothing **too **fancy, just the standard two hundred dollar flower spray. You see, I don't believe in being too picky with sprays and I don't like paying a fortune to..." Hawkmon just started to ignore the girl talk again. His mind went towards thoughts of Piyomon. He looked at her.

He had known her as long as most of the other Digimon, and at first she was nothing special. But as soon as the adventures in the Digital World had ended, and everything started to go back to normal (though it wasn't really normal at all for Hawkmon, seeing as his first day after birth was during the war with the Digimon Kaiser), Hawkmon began to notice the little things...which quickly became the big things to him. One of these things was Piyomon.

And that was the problem. Hawkmon was an honourable 'samurai of Sincerity' and gentlemon, but what he wasn't was a ladies man. Around Piyomon, he was a spineless coward and he never knew what to say. His gaze went back to the floor.

"_Guess I should have known she'd be coming. I didn't even prepare anything! This could have been my shot, too! I could have bought her a present or—oh no! Presents... Christmas! I forgot to buy Piyomon a Christmas present!"_

Unbeknownst to the dazed Hawkmon, the girls began to enter a store to their left, leaving Hawkmon to continue on alone.

"_I should ask Miyako for some money to get her one, but I can't do it in front of the others! If they see me asking for money, they'll know I didn't buy it myself, and think I'm some sort of cheap scape! I'll need to improvise to get her attention...hmm..."_

Hawkmon looked around for a suitable place to go and thought about a suitable way of getting his partner alone, but he realized he was all alone in the semi-dark, half built section of the mall. He had managed to get there in his stupor. He shivered.

"Boy, for your standard Japanese mall it sure is creepy around here. Better return to the others..."

As he turned around to depart, a mysterious voice from behind called out to him.

"You there!"

Hawkmon completely flipped around and outstretched his wings defensively.

"W-What do you want?" he called.

"What is your name?"

"Who wants to know?" replied Hawkmon, using a phrase he learned from V-Mon (which he usually hated to use on account of it being so informal and rude). The source of the voice stepped forward. She was like Monzaemon, only with panda coloured fur. She wore a red bandana around her neck which hung down her back to her waist.

"I do." she answered coldly. Hawkmon was taken aback. Who was this Digimon, and what was she doing in the human world?

"I'm Hawkmon...who are you?"

"I am called Pandamon. I was employed as a mercenary by Dagomon. I have come to kill you."

"Dagomon? Kill me! Slow down for a second! What are you talking about?"

"If you can defeat me, I will give you the answers you seek."

"Wait..." Before Hawkmon could reply, the bear was upon him. She pummelled the left side of his face with a punch and he was knocked back several feet to the floor. He stood up and rubbed his wound. She walked towards him.

"It was unwise to wander off alone, away from your friends and human partner. Now you will die in solitude, unable to protect the ones you love."

Hawkmon squirmed. He had told himself he would never fight again. Still...

His friends would most certainly be in danger if he lost and was deleted. They would be attacked with no warning and defeated. There was no time for thinking. He had to act now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Resolve**

Pandamon stood above Hawkmon, glaring at him with disdain. He crawled away for a while, only to be caught again by Pandamon. She held him up with one paw and punched him in the face with the other. The attack sent him flying backwards again. He fell with a hard thump.

Pandamon walked up to and picked him up once more. She spun him around wildly and threw him like a discus into a nearby store. He crashed through the window. He was cut all over and bleeding, though not enough to prohibit movement. Hawkmon stood up.

"Is that the best...you can do?" Hawkmon was trying to bide time for his friends to come. At least, if this foe had to be defeated, he could prevent himself from being the one to have to do it. Pandamon smirked.

"Maybe killing you won't be as boring as I thought after all!" she said. The Ultimate level Digimon jumped towards Hawkmon and sent a wicked kick to the left side of his face, throwing him through the store's wall and into the adjacent store. It wasn't completely finished, and its entrance was boarded up for the holidays. He was starting to see double and his vision was blurry. Hawkmon's head throbbed in pain.

"_Damnit! At this rate, I'll be deleted before anyone saves me—oh why did I have to get so distracted! I should just make a run for it..."_

With this decided, Hawkmon sent a _Beak Slam _at the wooden boards. His long beak easily penetrated the thin wood, and he tackled the remaining material with his right shoulder. Big mistake.

Apparently, Hawkmon was in worse shape than he thought, and when he had broken through to the other side, he found that he couldn't feel or move the entire right side of his body. He was stuck lying on the ground. Pandamon, who had come via the wall Hawkmon had been thrown through, was behind him and carrying a rounded wooden board like a baseball bat in her right paw, smacking it into her left menacingly.

"Batter up!" she exclaimed as she drove the weapon home. The board hit his right shoulder like a tractor, and Hawkmon sent a blood curdling scream throughout the entire mall. Pandamon grimaced.

"He'll attract his other Digimon friends with that kind of noise...better finish him quickly so I can prepare for the others."

Hawkmon's body began to flicker. His DigiCore was being pushed to its limits, and even though he was a Chosen Digimon, with far more resilience than normal Digimon, he was dying. He used the last of his strength, and attempted a sprint for the good side of the mall. She focused in on him and threw the wooden board with deadly precision, hitting him in the top of the head.

Blood dripped down from his forehead and covered his eyes, which combined with the head trauma, made him practically blind. His bones felt as if they were broke, and he fell down. He stopped moving and gave up.

"_I...tried. I'm not...strong enough...to survive so many attacks...from an Ultimate in...my Rookie form. Guess this is it...after all."_

Hawkmon thought about all his friends, and the other Digimon he had met on his journeys. He thought about Iori and Armadimon, about Taichi and Agumon, but most importantly, about Miyako. She was his partner and best friend, and would be devastated when she found out he had been deleted. And since he was deleted in the real world, he would not be reborn..._  
_

Hawkmon clenched his wings into fists and tried to get up. Blood gushed out and he tried even harder. He fell back down, but tried again, this time with more cuts opening to empty out their blood reserves.

Pandamon watched him, and waited to see if he could arise, "Give it up, weakling. You can't beat me. Just die already, for Heaven's sake! I want to go kill off your little friends and get out of here."

Eventually, he was able to stand back unto his feet. Hawkmon gazed at the floor.

"My friends..." he began.

"My friends... they don't want me to die. If I did so, without a fight...it would be disrespectful to them, throwing away my life...without giving them a second thought. I have been confused lately...as to what...gave me the right...to delete other Digimon. I don't know...even now...if I'm just in acting this way...but..."

Hawkmon looked up, a strong determination centred in his eyes, "I WANT to fight!"

Hawkmon continued, "I don't WANT to let you win...to let you beat me. You might not be evil, but you want to defeat me, and dishonour me. If that happens...if I die...then my friends have all lost something dear to them, and then my original desires were lost. In a conflict there is always a victim, and a victor. No matter what I do, somebody loses. So why not...WHY NOT LET THAT PERSON BE YOU?"

Pandamon was taken aback, and stunned partially by the strength in his words. Hawkmon flew forward before she could realize what was happening, and sent a _Beak Slam _attack into her stomach. She folded in on the wound, and for a second time stood still, Hawkmon still firmly implanted where he stuck. Finally, with a grunt, Pandamon grabbed Hawkmon, pulled him out, and choke slammed him to the ground. He was utterly knocked out.

Pandamon gnashed, "Little...little bastard...you...you...y—" With one last breath, Pandamon fell over backwards. White fluff poured out of the beak wound and covered the ground all around her. Everything suddenly went silent.

**Minutes Later...**

"I think he went this way!" said Piyomon, leading the group down the dark, unpopulated end of the mall. Behind her, Miyako, carrying one plastic bag and wearing a new, orange beanie with the tag still attached. Sora was in the middle, with nothing but an ice cream, leaving Mimi and Palmon, with about five bags each, to stay at the back. Everyone called out to him; Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon? Are you back here, bud? It's time to go!" shouted Miyako.

"You know known of these stores are open, right?" cried Palmon.

Mimi shivered, "Jeez, talk about creepy. With no lights on and all these boarded up shops it's kinda like a ghost town here. Let's hurry this up, 'kay?"

"Well if Hawkmon would just stop playing around!" said Miyako, loud enough so anyone without eye distance would hear. Sora squinted forward and saw two figures lying on the ground, beside the base of a fountain.

She gasped, "Guys! Look! Could one of them be..."

Miyako's heart sank, and she ran forward as fast as she could, dropping her bag in the process, "Hawkmon?"

She rolled him over, unaware of his injuries. Blood stained his body and face, and his dislocated right wing hung just a little lower than his left. Some of his talons were bent and there was no light in his eyes. Miyako found herself short of breath. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, and she fell upon him.

"HAWKMON!"

The others stood behind, either too choked to say anything or tearing up themselves. Miyako sobbed, and tried to get Hawkmon to move, or breath. She tried CPR, she tried shaking him, hitting him, screaming into his ear (she tried this A LOT), but nothing worked. Her Hawkmon, silent, honourable, sincere Hawkmon, wouldn't wake up. A shuffle was heard nearby, from the second figure...

"S...a...d..." said Pandamon with a strained laugh. She sat up.

"...isn't...it...that I... killed him..." she continued to laugh, and more fluff came out her mouth. Miyako looked up and her face contorted into one of realization. The others were dumbstruck.

"Oh yes," finished Pandamon, "he's...quite...dead. I felt it...as I threw...his dirty little face...into the ground..."

"Quiet!" yelled Palmon, throwing a _Poison Ivy _attack at the fiend's mouth, wrapping around Pandamon's head and holding her still. Piyomon flew at the bear Digimon with _Tsuibami Attack. _She ripped right through Pandamon, separating the head from the body. Seconds later, both parts disappeared into data particles, and it was over.

Mimi and Sora went over to comfort Miyako, who was cuddling Hawkmon in her arms. She buried her face in his neck, and cried. For the longest time, all she did was cry. Mimi and Sora cried with her, but the other Digimon were angry. Palmon began to pull off wooden boards with her Poison_ Ivy _and throw them around. Piyomon pecked furiously into the ground until she was so far under that her beak was no longer visible.

After this had occurred for about two more minutes, what sounded like muffled breathing could be heard near Miyako. Everyone raised their heads to look, and saw Hawkmon fighting for air. Sora pulled Miyako back, and the avian Digimon took in a giant breath of air.

"Miyako! D-Did you...have...to hug m-me so hard—" Everyone paused for a second, then Miyako brought Hawkmon in for another gut crushing hug, and more tears followed...

**A few broken ribs later...**

It was a rather chilly winter day, but for Miyako and Hawkmon, it didn't matter. They both stood outside the mall entrance, breathing the fresh air and feeling the cool winds kiss their faces. Miyako sat down and placed Hawkmon in her lap.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Hawkmon" said Miyako, stroking his neck.

"It's truly a miracle that I'm even alive. I thought about giving up, but at the last second I thought about you, and my friends, and then I knew that I couldn't do that, because you all..."

Hawkmon shifted uncomfortably.

"because we all...?" repeated Miyako.

"...you know...you...well, you guys..."

"Love you" answered Piyomon, who took a seat next to Miyako. She smiled.

"Sure do!" added Palmon, who sat on the other side. Hawkmon looked at both of them, and then at his feet. A small tear fell from his left eye. Just one.

He spoke up, "Thanks...for everything..." Piyomon leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Hawkmon's face twisted into a mix of confusion and happiness.

"Y'know, we don't talk enough, Hawkmon. Want to go out sometime, just us two?" Hawkmon's confused face slowly changed to a beaming smile.

"O-o-of course! I-i-if you really want to, of course!"

"_Yahoooo! I should get nearly beaten to death more often!" _thought the still very much injured Hawkmon. Miyako had her head to the wall, and was staring up at the sky, until she noticed a very strange expression on Sora's face, who was standing away from the group, looking at her D-Terminal.

"Sora? What's wrong?" she asked. The tenth grader closed up the device and put it in her pocket. She walked towards the group.

"I just got a message from Hikari. She needs everyone to go to her apartment right away."

Mimi fumbled around in her pocket, pulled out her own D-Terminal, and confirmed the address.

"Yep, I got that same message, "Emergency. Everyone come to my house pronto. I'll explain soon". Sounds like we should hurry."

Piyomon leaped up and ran over to Sora, "I'll Digivolve to Birdramon and fly us there in a flash!". Sora nodded and held out her Digivice.

_Piyomon, shinka!_

_Birdramon!_

The imposing Birdramon stood slouched over, waiting for the passengers to climb aboard. Everyone got on; Sora at the front, Palmon and Hawkmon behind, and Mimi and Miyako in the back. Miyako was holding unto both Birdramon and Hawkmon. Her partner looked back and smiled. Even though the sky was dark, everyone's feelings were bright.

Sure, Hikari had sent them an emergency message. But they all figured it was just part of the surprise, or something. Little did they truly know just how sinister the situation was...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Dagyaa!**

**Author's Note:** For those of you who have the misfortune of not seeing the second season of Digimon in Japanese, dagyaa is something Armadimon says / adds to the ends of some sentences. I believe it's just some sort of word that doesn't really mean anything, and signifies that he's a happy little feller who's very expressive :D

**Some battlefield**

The sky was dark, and as far as one could see there was only dead bodies and splintered spears; rusty swords and chipped axes. The landscape was coloured red and the stench of rotting, decayed flesh made even the stoutest warriors gag.

Distant crackles of thunder were faintly heard among the cries of some still alive, being finished off by the remaining victors. One such man, a fairly tall one carrying a giant, blue sword, was simply walking from victim to victim, picking up certain items he found useful.

Suddenly, an ally of his creeped up from behind and shook his shoulder. The tall man, whose long, scruffy blonde hair covered his eyes partially, only saw a look of immense fear before it was overcome by one of no emotion, of death. From the corner of his eye, the tall man could see what the source of this was.

The assailant ran forth with his katana and attacked the tall man, and an epic battle ensued. Weapons clashed, punches and kicks were exchanged, and special abilities were used. Eventually, the battle came to a stand still, both men on the verge of death. With a lunge, the tall man went for the final strike, the one to end the conflict once and for all.

His sword came down swiftly, and it hit its mark. The only problem was, the intended victim was actually behind the tall man all along. The person the tall man had just attacked was in fact a decoy. The tall man cried out in pain as the ninja he had been facing finished him off for good, with a sword through the chest.

**Hida Residence**

"Gosh darnit!" shouted Armadimon, releasing the computer mouse from his strained, awkward grasp. Blood seeped down the screen in the game, and the word 'Defeated!' flashed in big, yellow letters in the middle. Armadimon pouted as he closed the program.

"That was the third time I tried to defeat the ninja warrior, but I keep falling for that trick of his, dagyaa! I should ask V-Mon what he did...he has beaten the game forty-nine times after all!"

The digital clock beside the computer blinked 11:47. Armadimon sighed, and his human partner, Iori, came into the room. The curtains were drawn to capture a more suitable atmosphere for playing a gory and violent video game. Iori turned on the bedroom light and beheld his partner. The small, yellow armadillo Digimon was on his stomach, his four limbs outstretched and his head dangling from the computer chair he was lying on. He looked up.

"Oh hi there, Iori! Back from _kendō_ practice already, dagyaa?"

The young boy sat down on his bed, "Today was quick. I beat Grandpa a few times, so he said it was alright if I wanted to end a little early. Besides, I think I'll—" Armadimon had turned around and had started another game.

"Armadimon..." said Iori, shortly. His friend turned around quickly, with a sheepish smile on his face. He turned off the game again, and ran all around the room, opening the drapes. Armadimon hopped up on the bed beside Iori and looked up at him.

"Okay Iori, tell me all about it!"

"What I was going to say was that I was going to call Yuuka and see if we could go to the park with her for a bit."

Gotō Yuuka, a short, fifth grade girl, was one of Iori's friends who wasn't one of the 'famous' Chosen Children. She had straight, dirty blonde hair and usually wore dresses of various colours. Iori liked her because she was funny and cute, and as an added bonus she also had a Digimon, Kotemon.

This was why Armadimon now dreaded Iori's plan. He quite frankly hated Kotemon, because she was too serious and would always hit Armadimon with her _shinai _( _kendō _sword_ )_ if he had made a grammatical mistake when speaking or said something silly (which was quite frequently).

"_Some Digimon need to lighten up...others just need to disappear, dagyaa!" _was Armadimon's thought about her. He sighed as Iori continued.

"I suppose you will want to come with me if I go. It would be rather boring if you just stayed here all day, and if you came you could play with Kotemon. I know how you like to be around other Digimon, and since everyone else is usually busy, this would be good for you. Don't you agree?"

Armadimon's face twisted into a fake smile, "S-sure, Iori. It'll be...'great'."

Iori returned the expression with a more suitable, real smile, "Then it's decided!". He got up, turned off the bedroom light and went out to get the phone. Armadimon watched his partner leave. Whereas last year Iori was still a short, unassuming nine year old with a geeky haircut, he was now almost as tall as Daisuke and wore his now longer hair in a ponytail. His biceps had become bigger, through training, though he wasn't at all what you'd call a jock. All in all, he was growing up to be a handsome, strong man like his late father.

Iori reached for the phone, and grabbed the receiver. Before he could pull it up, though, it rang. Iori jumped a little, and pulled his hand back. He thought it rather queer, but reached for the phone again and picked it up.

Armadimon was watching from the doorway. He began to wonder who it was, hoping against all hopes that it was one of the guys, and that he'd be spared from Kotemon's wrath.

Iori was talking slightly quicker than usual, and being less polite, signifying that it was, indeed, one of the other Chosen Children. Armadimon let out a relieved sigh. He hastened back unto the bed when he saw Iori returning. He lay there casually, whistling and pawing over the covers.

"_Iori is gonna come in and tell me that we're going on some super awesome, fun adventure with the others today, I bet! Oh man, this is so much better than hanging out with that Kotemon, dagyaa!" _thought the shelled creature as he lounged.

"That was Ken. It seems we'll have to scratch our plans with Yuuka and Kotemon for today" announced Iori.

"_Those were the words I was hoping to hear! So what are we doing today?" _

"He asked if I could stay at Koushirou's for awhile. Something's up and they need my opinion on the matter..."

"_...and your best friend Armadimon can come too!"_

"...and he asked if you could stay here for today."

Armadimon's happiness diminished, and he slowed raised himself, gazing up at his partner with hurtful eyes.

"W-what are you saying, Iori? I can't come?"

Iori chuckled, "Oh Armadimon, don't tell me you're sad? I thought you'd love the opportunity to just play games all day. Besides, we're just going to be talking about scientific, intellectual stuff. You'd be bored out of your carapace!"

"B-b-b-but Iori! We always go everywhere and do everything together, dagyaa! That's what human and Digimon partners do! That's our creed, dagyaa! You can't break the creed, dagyaa! Dagyaa dagyaa!"

The young boy was now laughing aloud, quite sure his friend was being melodramatic. He patted him on the head and changed the subject. Armadimon settled down and pouted, laying his head on top of his crossed paws.

"Grandpa told me I'm getting very good at _kendō, _so good that I might even be surpassing him. If I keep improving, he is going to buy a real katana, so I can practice with a real weapon."

"Psh, so?" commented Armadimon with a muffled half-whisper.

"I don't know, I thought you'd think it was cool that I would wield a real blade, like a samurai in one of your games."

This particular sentence peaked Armadimon's interest, and the Digital Monster raised his head. He looked up at Iori, who was smiling at him.

"Like a samurai? Really? With armour and everything, dagyaa?"

"Maybe, if I asked Grandpa. He may have some old pieces laying around somewhere."

Armadimon's eyes lit up and he jumped onto all fours, imagining Iori in a samurai's getup and brandishing a powerful katana.

"So cool, dagyaa! You'd be so awesome, too, dagyaa! Iori, go get it right now, dagyaa! I want to see it!"

"I don't even know if he will, though. He just said maybe, after all. I need to improve myself before I think about that" answered Iori, before he looked at the clock. 12:02. He should leave soon, so as not to keep them waiting.

"Listen", began Iori, "if you stay here and don't get into any trouble, maybe you can use the sword too. I'm not sure how important this may be, so it's best for you to stay here, in case I need you for something."

Armadimon's eyes turned completely white, and he began to shake. He looked at his quivering paws, and dreamed of himself as a samurai. Without warning,he launched himself into the air and screamed:

"AWEEEEEEESOME! SAMURAI ARMADIMON! DAAAAAAAAAGYAAAAAAA!"

The two shared a laugh afterwards, and then the boy with the ponytail grabbed his D-Terminal, his mahogany jacket, and went on his way, with only a quick goodbye beforehand. Armadimon knew what to do.

"_Just stay in the apartment and don't cause trouble! Easy as pie, dagyaa! And soon, I'll be SamuraiArmadimon! Oh, but it's only a maybe...that's right, a maybe, dagyaa...but it's better than a no, dagyaa!"_

With a determined grunt, the yellow Digimon plopped himself down on his behind.

"_I will not leave this apartment! No matter what!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: At the Apartment**

**Author's Note: **Made a few changes to the earlier chapters, most notably chapter one. This won't impact the story for you, but you can go back and see what they were so you're up-to-date.

**Just before 12:20...**

Iori made his way up the steps to Koushirou's apartment slowly, trying to figure out what he was called there for. Iori never considered himself one of the smart kids of the Chosen Children, so it was quite sudden when Ken asked if he could accompany the two, without the presence of the Digimon.

"_Perhaps they're planning something for the party and need my opinion, though if that's the case, they'd probably be better off asking one of the girls"_

Still in a daze, Iori nearly walked into Ken, who was waiting outside for him.

"Iori! You're finally here!"

"Oh, Ken. I didn't even know you were there, sorry. I just had something on my mind."

"Care to share?" said Ken, smiling.

Iori shook his head and returned the smile.

"It's nothing really. Just some stupid thoughts I should probably forget."

"Well, if they're stupid, that would probably be for the best", laughed Ken. Iori did the same, awkwardly. Ken stepped aside, and held his arm out, towards the door.

"After you, friend."

It was then that Iori noticed how strange Ken was acting. As if the previous conversation hadn't been weird, the way Ken said friend just gave the eleven year old the shivers. Nevertheless, Iori proceeded, and Ken followed after.

As Iori took off his shoes, he decided to question Ken.

"Are you looking forward to Miyako's party later today?"

There was a small pause, following by a quick response.

"Of course! It will be really fun!" replied Ken, far too enthusiastic to sound anything like the Ichijouji Ken that Iori knew. The young boy took a step back. Ken moved to intercept the door.

"What's wrong, friend?"

Iori pointed at Ken, "You're what's wrong! Why are you acting so out of character?"

Ken continued to smile, furthering Iori's uneasy feeling. What was even scarier about the smile was that it wasn't just a simple, casual smile. This was a full grin, teeth bared and all.

"We're friends, Iori. Why are you afraid of me? Koushirou is waiting for us."

"Explain yourself, now!" shouted Iori, not giving in. Ken walked forward, right up to Iori's face, forcing the latter to step back further.

"Everything you need to know lies in Koushirou's room. Come, we're making our friend wait."

Realizing this was going nowhere, and that he was trapped anyway, Iori reluctantly agreed, and started for Koushirou's room. He reached for and twisted the door handle, Ken breathing softly behind him. He entered the room, and saw Koushirou at the computer. The geeky teenager turned around, wearing much the same expression as Ken was.

"You finally came, friend..." greeted Koushirou, standing up from his computer chair.

"W-What's going o-on? Why are you and Ken acting so weird?" blurted out Iori. The two other boys exchanged glances, and then looked back at Iori. He shuddered, and the two began to encroach him. Slowly, Iori backed up until he hit something hard, Koushirou's closet. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck as the two got closer, menacingly happy grins on their faces.

"We aren't going to hurt you buddy" said one.

"We just want you to help us with our...homework" said another.

As he said silent prayers, Iori thought he heard a faint sound from behind him, in the closet. It sounded like the moving of small bodies. He whirled around and flung open the closet as the two behind moved into arm's length.

Inside the closet were the real Ken and Koushirou, laying motionlessly and expressionlessly on the bottom, and Wormmon and Tentomon, tied up and gagged. The Digimon frantically kicked and moaned upon seeing Iori, and the young boy dove down inside just in time to avoid the grasp of the imposter children.

"Wormmon? Tentomon? Just a sec, I'll get you outta there!"

In nine seconds, Iori had the ropes untied and the gags thrown away. The Digimon were now free, and stepped in front of Iori to protect him. Tentomon turned his head to look at Iori.

"We'll explain later. We have to beat these guys first!"

At this, the two imposters changed form. Their faces melted away and their bodies turned into thick, black fog. It swirled around the area where the two boys used to stand, and eventually came together again as two black figures. Each had the build of a human, though they were completely black with long arms and spiky heads. They had solemn yellow eyes and their gaze made you feel sad and pitiful. They hovered backwards, and held out their shaking arms. Tentomon and Wormmon went forward.

"These evil minions did something to Ken and Koushirou!" proclaimed Wormmon, launching himself at the left figure.

"Not to mention they tied us up!" added Tentomon, preparing an electrified headbutt for the right figure.

Iori watched as the two Digimon gave it their all and attacked with as much power as two Child levels could achieve. The two black figures held their arms up to their faces to protect themselves, and began to chant strange words. Suddenly, the black figures turned nearly incorporeal. Wormmon and Tentomon went right through them, slamming instead against the wall and each leaving a large hole on impact. The figures were unphased.

The two bruised Digimon got back up. They decided to change their strategy and attack with ranged abilities. Wormmon used _Silk Thread _and Tentomon used _Petit Thunder, _this time hitting their targets. The figure hit by Wormmon was caught in a sticky string that burned his body, and the other one hit by Tentomon was being electrocuted.

Iori was watching in awe until he remembered that Ken and Koushirou were both knocked out behind him. He turned around and shook them.

"Ken! Koushirou! Wake up! Are you alright? What happened to you? Say something!"

No matter what he did it seemed the two were out indefinitely. He noticed their eyes were completely white. He got up and tried to pick them both up, realizing eventually that he could only get one. He decided upon Koushirou and slung him over his back before stepping out of the closet and running for the door. The Digimon were still fighting the black things, and a stray _Petit Thunder_almost struck Iori.

Outside the room, Iori immediately placed Koushirou on the ground in order to go back and get Ken. Tentomon was finishing up his target with a final lightning attack while Wormmon was having a bit more trouble using his much weaker attack. His opponent dodged Wormmon's most recent attack and moved in with a raised hand.

"Wormmon! Have no fear, Tentomon is here!" called the flying insect Digimon. Another _Petit Thunder _attack was launched, but this too was dodged by the black figure. It disappeared for a second and reappeared behind Tentomon, using his arms to choke the poor Digimon of Knowledge.

With both his friends now safe, the youngest of the Chosen Children began to think about what he could do to help. He had no idea what was wrong with his friends and he certainly couldn't help in a Digimon fight without Armadimon being there. Iori could do nothing but wait and hope that the two Child Digimon would prevail.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Warrior's Weapons**

**Author's Note: **So sorry to any current readers who started reading a year or even two ago. I've been super busy with high school and growing up since I started this, and got into other fandoms, so I started to neglect my Digimon stuff :P But now I'm at least back for a little while to work on this! Graduated high school in the summer and don't have much else to do at the moment anyway, except a part-time creative writing course at the local college. Hopefully with support from readers old and new I'll gain the motivation to continue indefinitely this time :D

* * *

Wormmon scuttled backwards, positioning himself in the middle of the room. Tentomon and the figure holding him were just to the left, while the other figure, not showing any signs of damage from the attacks he sustained, was lunging forth with an arm oozing black fog. Wormmon leapt out of the way just in time to avoid the attack, which when it hit the floor left a black puddle that started to sizzle and burn.

"G-good thing I was able to dodge," Wormmon said, breathing heavily. "But I can't do that much more, it's pretty tiring with these little nubs. If only Ken could help me evolve…"

Outside the room, Iori had his hands on Koushirou's shoulders. He shook the boy violently, his own face a mixture of fear and anger. His eyes were wide open and his brow curved in frustration.

"You need to wake up, Koushirou! I need you! I don't know what to do to help everyone, please!"

But it was no use. Iori released his grip on the other boy and stood up, panting and trying to collect himself. He began to slow his breathing and make each breath deeper and longer. It worked to relax him, even amidst the sounds of a tired, grunting Wormmon and a corporeal Digimon-esque monster in the other room jumping about.

"Relax_ and find your center,_ _Iori,_he could hear his grandpa say in his head. _One __of the most invaluable weapons to a warrior, especially in the most dire of times, is his clarity of mind..._"

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in, and then out. _"Observe, and think..._"

Iori, with a new, determined look in his eyes, ran back to the doorway and found Wormmon just barely jumping out of the way of one of the figures attacks. The other figure had Tentomon in an iron grip, so stiff that Tentomon couldn't speak or struggle. His eyes told Iori all he needed to know, though. This was bad.

"Wormmon, tell me all you can about their abilities!" Iori cried. Wormmon looked back momentarily before turning his attention to the next attack.

"They can… turn themselves invisible almost, and attacks just go right through them. I can't touch them when they do it. They have—Iori, I can't keep this u—"

At last his fatigue caught up to him and Wormmon, in mid air, was slammed into the wall.

"G-gah!"

Iori almost fell over in horror.

"Wormmon! Don't worry, I'll save you both, just let me think... somehow I'll—!"

Both black figures turned their eyes to fixate on him. Wormmon was now in much the same grip as Tentomon and could not speak or move. Both Digimon began to flicker like television images during a storm. Iori's eyes opened wide.

_Don't tell me they might get—_

Iori fell to his knees. His mind couldn't escape the fear. His friends, the Digimon he'd known for years and whose partners were unconscious just outside the room behind him, were going to… and he couldn't do anything… those monsters' attacks would probably break human bones easy. He would just make matters worse attacking them physically, and he didn't have time to search through the home of Koushirou that he'd barely ever been in most of before to find some sort of weapon against the creatures. There was no way out.

_If only I just brought Armadimon. So what if Ken or Koushirou told me not to? I need to do what I feel is right, I need to be on my best friend's side when he needs me. I'm sorry for leaving you behind, Armadimon. I can take being punished myself, but the gods want to punish my friends too? I won't be able to live with myself if…_

"Outta the way, squirt! If you're not gonna take a crack at 'em then I will, _hyaaaaah!_"

Iori was brought back to reality when a purple-silver blur leapt from behind him with a whiz and started to smack at the black figure pinning Wormmon. Each whack sounded like a hollow piece of wood hitting something hard, and it definitely left a mark on the being, which dropped Wormmon. The bug Digimon gasped for air.

"Iori, I'm sorry, dagyaa! I came anyway!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Iori turned around just in time to see Armadimon roll into a ball and speed past his legs into the room. He shot himself at the other figure and released Tentomon from the grip.

"Iori! What's happening?" said a young girl from behind the aforementioned boy, who turned to find the familiar figure of Yuuka, looking worried. She was in a cyan dress with a sunflower pattern and green hair clips holding up her bangs. Her green eyes were as wide as Iori's when she went in to see the scene.

"Y-Yuuka… Armadimon… Kotemon… thank you."

Yuuka smiled hesitantly. She nodded, turning serious. In front of them, the figures did not seem to waver. Kotemon and Armadimon kept up their series of quick strikes.

"Kotemon, hit it with your best attack!" the Digimon in question's owner cried.

Kotemon, just about a head higher than Armadimon, stopped indiscriminately attacking her target and dropped back a bit.

"_That _attack_? _Well, as long as I'm not blamed for any damage it does to the place!"

Iori found his own determination and commanded Armadimon, "You too Armadimon, don't let Kotemon upstage you! Hit the other one with your _Rolling Scratch Beat_ combo, like you've been practising!"

A drop of sweat formed on Armadimon's forehead. He snickered as he too dropped back to prepare.

"Eh, that one? Dadagya, I, uhh…"

Truth was, he hadn't done most—well, any—of the solo training he was supposed to have done while Iori was busy. He was… pretty sure he could still do it though. He didn't want to just give up, definitely not with Kotemon trying to look so cool and serious beside him.

"I'm gonna hit 'em so hard it explodes, daaaaaagya!'

Kotemon glanced over for a second, blushed, then turned back to face the figures.

Both of the figures stumbled about and began to bulge in places as if they were about to explode. Perhaps they're close to defeat, Iori thought.

The black figures regained their fighting stance and prepared for an incoming attack. They were at least intelligent enough to know that offense was not going to be viable, and began to create some combined barrier between them.

They rose their arms and, in mid air, the four limbs turned to thick sludge-like material that continuously flowed out and solidified in front of the two. It finally stopped flowing when a big wall separated the Child Digimon from the figures.

Kotemon's _shinai_, the wooden sword she carried, suddenly caught fire, and the little Digimon began to glow a faint red. Armadimon, on the other hand, started spinning rapidly in place. Occasionally one of his claws would emerge and cut up the floor. Both attacks caused Wormmon to jump back behind Iori.

_D-definitely don't want to get caught in friendly fire... _he thought, gripping the young kendo expert's pant leg tightly. The battle consumed the child's attention, though, and he didn't even realize the grip was breaking skin.

Tentomon quickly flew to beside Wormmon.

"Nyaaa, don't wanna get catch up in that, Wormmon. I'm sitting this one out too!"

"ROLLINGGGGG SCRATCHHHH—"

"_Flaming—"_

Both fighting-ready Child Digimon called out their attacks and launched into the air. Their speed was just slightly faster than anticipated, which caused their continuations to come later rather than sooner. The children barely heard anything as the flaming sword and Armadimon's spherical form hit the wall. Sparks flew everywhere, and with the whoosh of a flame and a sound like that of a grinder against rusty metal, the fierce attack began.

"BEAT COMBBBBOOOO!"

"_Slash!_"

Neither side gave way. Kotemon and Armadimon roared determined cries.

Some sweat gathered around Iori's neck. If these attacks failed—perhaps they had used their best attacks too soon?—their Digimon would be too weak to continue. These were the best Children Digimon could muster, Kotemon had not yet achieved Adult status, and the evolution would have taken too long for Armadimon. Tentomon and Wormmon were about as useful as the kids themselves in their own fatigue.

"_This'll be it, then." _Iori thought with a gulp.

He turned to Yuuka, who clutched her hands tight against her chest. The side of her face reflected the orange glow of the fiery display. And… she wore a smile.

"Y-Yuuka?!" Iori shouted amidst the noise. She turned to the source of the voice, maintaining the smile. She nodded.

"I believe in Kotemon, Iori. You believe in Armadimon too, yes?"

The cries of the Digimon continued. Iori looked forward. Did he?

"If you truly believe in their strength, the Digimons', then you have to smile. Because there's no way they can lose if you do. They rely on your strength just as much as we do theirs. I don't know much about crazy adventures to the Digital World, or saving the world like you Chosen Children, Iori, but I know that much."

Yes, that's right. He and Armadimon had already been through so much. What was this one fight among those dozens of past ones? And they were even weaker then than they are now! Their strength, together, had grown so much in the last year or so. Every Chosen Child's had. There was no way some… "things" were gonna trump them. And with Kotemon and Yuuka there? Iori cursed his foolishness.

"You're right, Yuuka!" the young man cried. He stepped forward, ignoring the hot sparks and the noise. "Armadimon, break through that wall and destroy those things! I believe in your strength! Let's save our friends… together!"

Armadimon couldn't hold back a smile from engulfing his face, though anyone looking would have just seen a rapidly spinning yellow orb anyway. He pressed the attack, and Kotemon did the same beside him, her flaming sword slowly started to crack the wall. Armadimon's body began to chip away bigger and bigger chunks of sludge. The figures behind the wall began to waver.

"Kotemon!" Yuuka cried, next to Iori now and receiving the same shower of sparks as he. "Remember why I enrolled you at Leomon's school! I'm not physically strong like you are, Kotemon, but you did give me the strength to speak up for myself and be confident, so I'm never going to stop giving you my strength when you need it! Not ever!"

Iori was a little taken aback. Never before had he heard such passion from his friend, who, admittedly, he didn't know very well to begin with.

The Child Digimon, and this time their partners as well, roared one last time.

"BREAAAAAAAAAK!" they all cried.

Iori could hear the rest of his grandfather's words play through in his head.

"But_ sometimes, you simply must believe in your comrades' strength. Stand next to them when you feel weak. You'll realize your own power grows next to theirs. That is the warrior's greatest weapon._"


End file.
